


Restless

by LostinFic



Series: Hardy x Hannah ficlets [20]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Masturbation, Other, This is Graphic, gratuitous description of David Tennants anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: In which Hardy needs to let out some steam.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this taking place during “You and Your Heart” in which Hannah is the daughter of Hardy’s friend and comes to live with him in Broadchurch (after S1) as a temporary arrangement. But it doesn’t matter if you haven’t read it.
> 
> Oh, and this is pretty graphic.

Hardy groaned and turned on his side. His eyes were wide opened despite the late hour, he just couldn’t seem to fall asleep. He kicked off the covers and fluffed his pillow. 

When he turned to lay on his stomach, he realized what the problem was. His hips instinctively pushed into the mattress, seeking more fiction.

He couldn’t remember the last time this had happened. With his health issues and stressful cases, his libido had all but disappeared. Even when he had hit on Becca, he’d needed company more than a shag.

But today, he had gone to the beach with Hannah, and that bikini of hers left little to the imagination. A bikini in itself wasn’t enough to put him into this state (he liked to think he had more control over his arousal than a teenager). But she’d asked him to apply sunscreen on her back and shoulders. He hadn't touched someone else's skin in so long the contact was overwhelming. She was soft and sun-warm. And a freckle on her shoulder begged for a kiss. 

He palmed his half-hard cock as he imagined kissing her shoulder and neck, lying over her on the beach towel... 

 

“For god’s sake, she’s the daughter of my friend,” he mumbled to himself.

He removed his hand and fisted the bed sheets.

Then Hannah had insisted he swam with her in the sea. “It’s good for the heart,” she’d teased with that irresistible grin of hers.

The waves had pushed her against him, repeatedly, her and her nipples hard from the cold water.

He could picture so clearly the tented blue fabric of her bikini top and the goose pimples across the top of her breasts. He could have warmed them them with his mouth.

His hand strayed back to his crotch, stroking with more and more purpose through his pants.

It would not have been so bad had she not forgotten a copy of her book on the coffee table. Curiosity had won over and he’d shuffled through the chapters. It wasn’t that naughty, in fact some parts were funny, but the hints at some of her wilder adventures were enough to heat up his blood. 

Hardy pushed down on the elastic waistband of his pants, just enough to free his cock. It throbbed with need, but he still held back.

He slipped a hand under his t-shirt, caressing across his flat stomach and up to the sparse hair of his chest. Arousal flared low in his belly.

His other hand dug into his inner thigh, delaying the inevitable.

He found himself wondering what Hannah would think of his cock. She’d seen so many. He liked to think it was a decent length and girth. He closed his fist around the base, and it hardened further. He gave up and slid his palm up to the tip.

A small moan escaped his throat, and he squeezed his mouth shut. Hannah was in the bedroom right next door.  What if she heard him?

What if she did?

He imagined her walking in and his hand moved up and down. She would take off her clothes, maybe touch herself too, lick her lips, never taking her eyes off him.

Precum beaded at the head of his cock. He ran his thumb over it, swirled it over the tip. More oozed out and slowly slid down his length. He imagined it was her wet tongue trailing down and teasing instead. He teased himself, repeatedly dragging his fingertips over his skin until his cock twitched. He circled the base, dipped his fingers in the pearly liquid and dragged it up again. 

With agile flourishes of his wrist, his thumb and index acted as her lips. He would never be able to look at Hannah's mouth again without blushing. 

In his mind's eye she was straddling him now. 

His hand glided easily up and down his engorged flesh. He thrusted up, fucking into his fist as he would into her.

His brain couldn’t focus on one particular fantasy. Elements from her book shuffled through his mind: sex toys, a blow job under a desk, a naughty maid costume, against the window of a skyscraper, a whip, handcuffs…

His long fingers tightened around his cock, now veined and red. With his free hand he cupped his heavy balls. 

Sweat beaded at his hairline. He imagined her licking up his neck and whispering dirty things into his ear.  His mouth hung opened as he panted heavily. He licked his dry lips.

The need to come was overwhelming. She was close too, riding him hard and fast.

He wanked faster, arching his back off the bed. His toes curled. His legs strained. He bit into his pillow and climaxed. Come splattered across his torso.

His whole body went limp, and he felt better than he had in months.

“Alec? You alright?”


End file.
